


Truth...or Dare?

by zazajb



Series: Truth or Dare [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> sequel to He who dares...wins. Fun, fluff and frolics for the team...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth...or Dare?

  


Title: Truth...or Dare?  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Tosh/Owen  
Spoilers – none that I’m aware of - set just after start TW S2  
Summary: sequel to He who dares...wins. Fun, fluff and frolics for the team... 

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
  
X-posted Jantolution , jackxianto, tw_proper & TW_classic, jantosparkle [apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N requested sequel to He who dares...wins. This is for [](http://toshiani007.livejournal.com/profile)[**toshiani007**](http://toshiani007.livejournal.com/)   for her help with Gwen’s tattoos – thanks hun xxx

**Truth...or Dare?**

Two weeks after Rhys’ dinner Gwen bounced into the hub clutching a sheaf of potential tattoo designs to show Tosh. Her appointment was that afternoon and she’d whittled it down to a choice of six...

“Thanks Ianto...” as Gwen took her orange daisies mug and Tosh put her pink Princess mug down by the side of her computer before taking the plate with warmed petit pain au chocolat from the smiling Welshman. He peered over Gwen’s shoulder, catching Tosh’s amused gaze at the twin heart and flames design on the top – he wondered if Gwen realised it symbolised _jealousy_ and he chuckled to himself as he headed towards Jack’s office with the remaining two mugs and another plate of warm pastries.  

Jack looked up from his paperwork as Ianto approached, his face breaking into that _just-for-my-Welshman_ smile and he shoved the files aside to make room for the tray. He tugged the young man into his lap and kissed him, a deep lingering kiss that left Ianto’s head spinning and his knees weak.

 “What’re the girls giggling about?” Jack asked when they parted, panting softly.

Ianto grinned. “Gwen’s bought her final six tattoo designs in for Tosh to help her decide...her and Rhys are having them done this afternoon...” He brushed his lips against his Captain’s before reaching past him to grab their mugs and then settled himself more comfortably, leaning back against Jack’s chest to enjoy the full force of the aromatic coffee mingled with the intoxicating scent of everything that was _Jack..._ He closed his eyes and let his senses fly, the familiar routine drawing a fond smile from the older man who waited until the Welshman’s eyes had opened again before continuing.

“So what’s she chosen?”

“I only saw the top one – entwined hearts with flames leaping from them...nice design but...”

“Yea..!” Jack chuckled, “...did you tell her that it’s the symbol for jealousy?”

“No, I’m leaving that to Tosh...just as well Owen’s not in yet, he’d have a field day! When’s he due back?”

“Midday, roughly, Martha said they’d have a quick debrief after breakfast and be out of there by ten o’clock...” Jack paused, frowning slightly, “...what’s Rhys having?”

“Welsh rugby emblem...”

“...right...”

“..on his shoulder... he’s had this planned for months..! Have you ever had a tattoo?”

Jack grinned, “a few...but they don’t stay...my body treats them as an injury and ‘heals’ them away...but I could get a big red heart with _IJ 4 JH 4 EVER_ on it if you like..!” He laughed as Ianto rolled his eyes and slid off his lap. “...or I could have a big arrow pointing down from my navel with _Property of Ianto Jones_ if you prefer..?” He raised his eyebrows suggestively, the look in his eyes sending a shudder of desire through Ianto’s body as his blood supply headed southwards..

Glancing down at Tosh and Gwen who still had their heads bent over the designs, Ianto held out his hand, “...why don’t you show me just how that design would look...”gasping as Jack grabbed his hand and dragged him down the ladder to show him very precisely how and where and just what _property of_ meant in terms of actions..! It was a frantic and mutually satisfying thirty minutes and they were belatedly immersed in the files on Jack’s desk when the girls knocked on the door and came in, grinning...

“Where’d you two get to..?” Gwen giggled and winked at Tosh.

“We’ve been here all morning...” Jack’s expression was the picture of innocence...

Tosh smiled knowingly, her gaze taking in the rumpled clothing, mussed hair, pink kiss swollen lips and Ianto’s slightly glazed eyes... Ianto met her gaze and blushed. “I’ll make some fresh coffee...” he murmured, reaching an elegant hand out toward the empty mugs. Jack intercepted his hand and held it, sliding his fingers through the younger man’s to link with his own. He squeezed gently, reassuringly...before turning his attention back to the ladies whose expressions were now ones of fondness...

“I’ve chosen my design...” Gwen was beaming excitedly as she held out the picture. It was a dainty design of butterflies and stars that wound around the ankle and the top of the foot...

“Good choice...that’s really you...” Ianto’s smile was warm and his comment sincere...Gwen and he didn’t always get on – in some ways they were like siblings vying for the adult attention [Ianto grimaced at the analogy of _Jack_ in the role of the adult!] but he really meant it...

Jack nodded his agreement. “You can show them off at Tosh’s tonight...” he grinned at his team, “...ok, back to work! Ianto, fresh coffee and then that conference call with the PM; Tosh can you...” He was interrupted by the rift alert and they moved swiftly down to the main hub and Tosh’s work station, the pretty tech genius’ fingers flying over her keyboard.

“Penarth...on the beach...looks like a ship of some sort, unknown signature...fairly small...” she frowned at her screen, “...make that _very small_ but there’s about twenty of them clustered together...”

Ianto was already moving towards Jack’s coat, the SUV keys in his hand. He held the coat open, smoothing the heavy wool over his Captain’s shoulders, the action intimate and familiar, before shrugging into his own coat and tossing the keys at Jack. Gwen grabbed her leather jacket off her chair as they headed down to the SUV and put their comm. units in...

“Co-ordinates sent to the SatNav...no movement as yet...” Tosh’s voice sounded in their ears. Moments later they were headed out towards the signal, blue lights flashing, hanging on as Jack’s energetic driving threw them around the inside of the car. Ianto tracked the signal on his hand-held scanner while Gwen liaised with Andy at the police station in case there were any frantic calls from members of the public.

Pulling up on the patch of scrubland that led down to the beach, they scrambled out, automatically checking their weapons before Jack led the way towards the signal. They gazed around them as they moved slowly forward, nothing visible on the shoreline...

“Tosh...we can’t see anything...they must be cloaked so you’ll have to guide us in...” Jack motioned to the others to stay put and cover him. Moving forward carefully, Jack eventually reached the first of the ships, tapping a code into his wrist strap he vanished from sight – just a disturbed patch of air showing where he’d been seconds earlier...

Ianto and Gwen ran forward, preparing to follow as Jack’s voice sounded over their comm. units. “It’s ok, I’m fine and there’s no danger...Tosh, can you set the scanner frequencies to Bakkraan mode...”

Gwen let out a gasp and Ianto grinned as the cluster of ships shimmered into view...each was the size of a SMART car and the shape of an almond with smooth elegant lines and the sheen of a metal that was definitely not of this earth. Jack waved them over, Ianto raising an eyebrow as they got close enough to see he was sat on the floor with tiny figures, about eighteen inches high, in silver spacesuits swarming all over him...

“Very _Gulliver’s Travels_!” he quipped, grinning.

“Meet the Tanamariaans...this is an entire colony here on their way to populate a new world – oh, don’t worry, not ours! They’re totally peaceful, just took a wrong turn at the edge of our solar system and the rift dragged them in...’ he broke off as the figure stood on his shoulder leant toward his ear. Whatever was said caused the Captain to burst into delighted laughter, and he clambered slowly to his feet, the tiny figures scattering as he moved towards the Welshman.

“They have a very advanced sense of smell” he said to the complete confusion of the two watching as the figure now sat on Jack’s epaulettes leant towards Ianto with obvious delight, “and they want to know why you smell so good..!” He pressed a light kiss on the end of Ianto’s nose. “I’ll tell you in a minute, just let me get the scene under control first...here, take the Captain and sit him on your shoulder...tell him all about coffee – he’ll like that..!” With that remarkable statement Jack carefully picked up the silver-clad figure and sat him on the young man’s shoulder, turning immediately towards Gwen to reel off a list of things that needed doing to secure the area and make sure that nothing could be seen from the distant houses, plus unloading some supplies from the SUV that they were going to donate to the Tanamariaans.

Next he discussed with Tosh the plan for the ships to leave Earth’s atmosphere without attracting any unwanted attention, conferring with several of the tiny aliens and relaying their needs onwards. Finally, leaving their chief engineer with his mobile phone on live chat mode talking to Tosh, he returned to Ianto who was now surrounded with not just silver suits, but white clad and tiny pale green ones as well – the females and the children – Jack explained with a grin.

“You wanna know why you smell so good to them?”

Ianto nodded, “...yea, and why aren’t they overcome by your 51st century pheromones...you always smell _amazing..._ ” he blushed as Jack raised his eyebrows at the emphatic tone.

“They find me a bit too much – it’s too strong for them, but they can’t get enough of you! Ginger and lime shampoo, coffee, soap, gentleness, loyalty and love...that’s what they’re getting from you...” He counted the things off on his fingers, smiling softly at the young man’s confused expression. “They smell emotions and characteristics as well...and I thought we could donate your tie when they leave...something to remember you by?” He cupped Ianto’s face and kissed him lightly, grinning when the aliens all swooned.

The Captain, still on Ianto’s shoulder, leant to speak in his ear. The Welshman chuckled and nodded, reaching for Jack’s lapels to haul him in for a sweet and tender kiss that grew in intensity as tongues sought each other and danced delightedly, first in one mouth, then the other... When they broke apart, breathing heavily, it looked like the entire population of Tanamariaans had now surrounded them, all swaying happily...

Jack stroked his thumb over Ianto’s cheek, “I think _love_ is their favourite aroma, don’t you...I’m just happy _we_ can give it to them...” he gazed into the young man’s eyes, losing himself in the emotion that radiated out of those crystal blue depths, his own blue grey pools mirroring the sentiment. He kissed him again, delighting in the feel of those soft and sensual lips that moved perfectly against his own...

They pulled apart when Tosh sounded in their ears and swung back into work mode, Ianto helping Gwen to bring the supplies from the SUV as Jack liaised with their Captain, Chief Engineer and Tosh...there was still a rift window just off the shoreline and they’d utilise that energy to mask the movement of the ships through the atmosphere...

The Tanamariaans returned to their ships until just their Captain remained. He saluted the team and was visibly moved when Ianto presented him with his rolled up tie, “...for luck...” Ianto moaned softly as Jack gave him a passionate kiss [for luck!] and the tiny alien Captain swooned happily before disappearing into his ship. Jack, Ianto and Gwen retreated a short way along the beach as the ships took to the air, the shimmering craft vanishing into the sky as Tosh guided them through the Earth’s atmosphere and safely out into space where they sent a final farewell before engaging hyper-drive to leave the solar system...

Twenty minutes later they were back in the hub, fresh coffee and doughnuts in hand, as they uploaded the pictures from their phones onto the alien database. Jack slid a copy of a picture that showed Ianto with the Tanamariaan Captain on his shoulder, surrounded with hundreds of silver, white and pale green suited tiny figures into his keepsake box...for future dark times he told himself...precious memories...

The roller door blared, announcing the return of Owen and the departure of Gwen. Wishing her luck, they waved and immersed themselves in paperwork, the promise of an early finish if all the reports were completed... Tosh finished first and left around four after planting a steamy kiss on Owen’s lips much to Jack’s amusement as he watched her tiptoe to grab her man across the very unromantic part-autopsied carcass of a Blowfish! Owen made the most of her attentions, before promising not to forget the wine for the next team dinner that night... Forty minutes later, Owen had also left - destination Tesco!

The two of them left alone, Ianto made fresh coffee and fed the residents before joining Jack up in his office, slumping on the sofa as his Captain flirted outrageously with Martha on the phone, thanking her for the various updates and codes... Finally off the phone, Jack stacked the rest of his files up neatly and flopped down on the sofa, reaching out to wrap his Welshman into his arms before kissing him long and slow, hands tugging shirt from trousers to slide underneath to touch the warm flesh below... Ianto sank into the embrace, a low moan escaping his lips as Jack’s body pressed hard against his own.

They came up for air, faces flushed, lips pink and heartbeats racing...Jack threaded his fingers lovingly through Ianto’s hair as he peppered his face with feather light kisses... “...bed..!”he growled, breath hot against the young man’s ear. Ianto shuddered as want rippled through him and he scrambled eagerly down the ladder to be kissed into oblivion before Jack made love to him, wild passion sending his senses soaring until they howled their release and collapsed panting and trembling in a tangle of limbs...

They kissed sweetly, tongues swirly lazily as they enjoyed the warm glow that radiated through them. Ianto cupped his Captain’s face softly, gazing into his eyes, basking in the intensity of emotion swirling in those blue grey depths... “...we need to get ready...shower...” he murmured, grazing his teeth lightly down the side of the older man’s neck, grinning as he shuddered and leant into the touch... Sliding out of the tiny bunk Ianto held his hand out, “c’mon...you can be in charge of the bubbles...” His eyebrow arched invitingly, chuckling as Jack leapt out of bed and propelled him into the bathroom.

Turning the shower on to warm, they sank into each others arms , soft touches and gentle kisses...touches and kisses that continued as Jack wrapped them in fragrant bubbles under the steaming spray and made sure that every inch of his Welshman was thoroughly and enjoyably clean...

After drying to the accompaniment of more soft kisses, they dressed in jeans and casual shirts – a deep red for Ianto that made Jack’s mouth water as he watched the young man tuck it into his snug fitting jeans that clung to the curve of his perfect backside... “Jack, you’re drooling!” Ianto teased, gyrating his hips suggestively, skipping out of reach as the other man reached for him... “You’re insatiable!”

“You’re irresistible!” Jack countered, leering as Ianto started up the ladder.

“We’re gonna be late..!” chuckling as he paused to shake his bum before climbing out into Jack’s office. He had his Captain’s coat held out ready as Jack joined him, smoothing it over his shoulders in their familiar routine. He turned Jack to face him and kissed him lightly, “I really love this coat...”

Jack wrapped his arms around the young man, folding him in closer as he deepened their kiss, his tongue plundering his Welshman’s mouth, finally releasing him when they ran out of air, “I love that you love my coat!” he panted, a matching grin spreading across Ianto’s face, knowing that the coat would be going to bed with them later...

“We need to go...got the flowers?”

“Orchid, Jack – it’s flowers at Gwen’s, orchid at Tosh’s and bourbon at Owen’s...”

“It’s still a flower though..!” Jack pouted and Ianto had to laugh before agreeing that it was indeed a flower!

They made their way to the SUV in good spirits and climbed in. Ianto was driving, Jack fiddled with the radio until he found something he wanted to listen to and the soulful sound of Ella Fitzgerald filled the car. Ianto glanced across as Jack mouthed the words silently, his expression thoughtful.

“What do they bring when it’s ‘Ianto’s’?” he asked

“Tosh bought coffee, Gwen and Rhys bought wine, Owen bought me a scale model of the James Bond DB5...” he smiled, “...yea, we went out a few times as well...” he paused, his voice dropping an octave, “...while you were away...just for a drink...he’s really good to talk to underneath all that snarky sarcasm...”

“Oh...” quiet, bordering on the brooding...

“He’s a good bloke and Tosh adores him...they’re so good together...” he squeezed Jack’s knee, not wanting to lose the buoyant mood of the evening so far, “...we’re here...” He turned the engine off and leant across to press a soft kiss to Jack’s mouth, sliding his hand behind the older man’s neck as Jack melted into the kiss, his hands moving to tangle in Ianto’s hair...

A banging on the window made them jump and they sprung apart, grinning as Rhys’ face peered in at them. Jack laughed, his melancholy forgotten, and dragged Ianto back for a brief but steamy snog that left him breathless, his eyes glazed and his knees wobbly... They climbed out of the car and followed Gwen and Rhys into the building. Tosh’s flat was on the second floor, a large airy apartment that she’d decorated simply and stylishly with obvious influences from her native culture. The picture Jack had given her, Hokusai’s ‘The Great Wave’ dominated the wall above the fireplace.

 

Owen took their coats and hung them in the hall cupboard before ushering them into the lounge and sorting out drinks. Tosh joined them briefly, accepting the orchid with a smile and a hug for each man, before disappearing back into the kitchen. The group chatted and laughed, relaxed and enjoying each other’s company, until Tosh called them into the dining room.

 

They sat around the elegant oval table and devoured smoked salmon starters, saffron chicken with green beans and wild rice and a deliciously light and creamy lemon fool with almond shortbread fingers for dessert. Full and content they leant back in their chairs, fond laughter ringing out as Rhys proudly displayed his new Welsh Rugby emblem tattoo, and Gwen slipped off her boot and rolled her jeans up to show hers off too. Ianto chuckled as they enthused about how little it had hurt and everyone should have one, thinking back to his ‘discussion’ with Jack...

 

Gwen delved into her handbag and brought out two velvet drawstring bags, one red and one blue. The team, with the exception of Jack who hadn’t seen them before, groaned loudly. Gwen held the red bag out to Tosh, “hostess first...” she grinned as Tosh pulled out a Mah-jong tile with a name written on it in silver ‘ _Jack’,_ “ooh, lucky Tosh, I wouldn’t mind that one!”

 

Gwen moved around the table, Owen pulled out _Gwen_ , Jack got _Owen_ , Ianto’s tile said _Rhys_ , Rhys’ was _Tosh_ , leaving Gwen with Ianto, the Welshwoman’s eyes sparkling as she ran through the possibilities in her head... “Right..!” she said firmly over the chatter, “Truth or Dare!” She offered the blue bag to Tosh, “let’s see who’s first...” giggling as the first tile out of the bag had her own name on. She swung round to face Owen.

 

“Truth or dare?” the grinning medic offered.

 

“Dare...”

 

Owen considered briefly, his head on one side as the others watched him, a giant smile splitting his face, “you have to strip to your underwear and go and ask that grumpy neighbour of ours for an umbrella...tell him you can’t find yours..!”

 

Gwen giggled and stood up, glancing at her husband’s face, which was caught somewhere between laughter and horror at the thought of his wife parading around in her bra and panties... Gwen reassured him with a light kiss, whispering a promise to repeat the strip for his eyes only when they got home... Tugging her t-shirt over her head and slipping out of her jeans Gwen stood in her black lace and satin matching set and twirled slowly before marching to the front door and moving to the door opposite. The others crowded into the hall, delighted laughter echoing as the grumpy old man slammed the door, leaving Gwen with not only an umbrella, but a raincoat as well! Dancing triumphantly back into the dining room she pulled her clothes back on and stuck her hand into the bag to pull out the next name...

 

“Tosh”

 

Rhys grinned at their hostess, “Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth...”

 

“Ok, the hottest snog you’ve ever had – and you can’t choose Owen,” he added hurriedly

 

Tosh leant across and pressed her lips to Owen’s, smiling gently. “I’d have to say _Mary_ “she said after a moment’s thought, “...she had incredibly soft lips and she knew just what to do with her tongue...”

 

The team shrieked with laughter as Owen, his face indignant at Tosh’s answer, wrapped her into his arms and proceeded to kiss her with a passion that raised the temperature of the room several degrees, finally releasing her when self preservation demanded that they renew their oxygen supply...

 

“Owen...I have to choose Owen!” she panted breathlessly, leaning against the grinning medic, as she pulled out the next tile, “Rhys”

 

Ianto turned to his friend, “Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth...” Ianto knew him so well, he’d know the answers already!

 

“If there was one bloke that you’d fancy, who would it be?” Ianto grinned, expecting one of several rugby players...

 

“Jack!” Rhys sounded surprised by his answer himself... The team gazed at him open mouthed, looking from Rhys to Jack to Gwen...

 

Jack grinned, his trademark mega-watt drop-dead-gorgeous-hero grin and reached across to drag the stunned man in for a kiss – no tongue – didn’t want to terrify the poor bloke! – but a steamy kiss nevertheless.

 

Rhys spluttered when he was released, his nostrils filled with Jack’s 51st century pheromones, senses reeling. He looked at Ianto, “Bloody hell! No wonder you can’t keep your hands off him!” before flopping back in his chair, helpless laughter filling the room.

 

Jack preened and ianto resolved to have an interesting conversation with Rhys their next drinks evening... Gwen held out the blue bag to her husband, her eyes twinkling fondly at him... He pulled out the next name, _Ianto_...

 

Gwen dropped the bag onto the table and fixed the young man with a penetrating stare, “Truth or Dare?”

 

Ianto sighed and rolled his eyes, “Da...nah Truth...”he figured if Rhys could do it, so could he – although he dreaded Gwen’s question!

 

“What’s the best thing Jack does in bed?” Gwen had obviously planned her questions as he didn’t get a moment’s grace. The room went silent as everyone looked at him expectantly.

 

Ianto reached for Jack’s hand and entwined their fingers. He closed his eyes, picturing the different things they’d done, his breathing hitching as the erotic images sent his blood supply southwards. “It’s everything...the way he kisses, like it’s the last time we’ll ever have, with everything he is...” he began dreamily...with his eyes closed he missed seeing everyone leaning forward as they hung on his words and Jack smiled soppily, “His lips are soft and warm, they make my skin tingle, like electricity and I can’t get enough of him...the way he kisses my neck and then his fingers dance on my skin and I have to have him close to me, his skin to my skin...and how he runs his fingers through my hair and whispers in my ear and when he presses into me it’s like I’m flying with the stars and...” he broke of with a gasp as Jack’s grip on his hand exceeded his pain threshold and he opened his eyes to see them gazing at him, Tosh and Gwen had tears running down their cheeks and Rhys and Owen looked dumbfounded...

 

He blinked, and looked at Jack to find he had tears glistening in his eyes as well, the love in Ianto’s voice stirring him in ways he’d never expected to feel again...He pressed his lips to their joined hands as Ianto glanced around again, “I could go on for hours...” he grinned hesitantly, “but it’s someone else’s turn now....” He tugged the bag towards him and pulled out another tile, _Owen_ , the man in question groaning comically...

 

Jack grinned, “Truth or dare?”

 

“Dare...”

 

“Kiss Ianto...a proper kiss...” Jack winked at his partner

 

 Owen made a show of getting out of his chair and moving round to Ianto’s, tugging the young man out of his seat and cupping his face before pressing their lips together. Ianto sank into the kiss, opening his mouth when Owen tentatively swept his tongue over his lips, allowing the other man to explore his mouth... It was quite enjoyable, and if he was honest, not the first time him and Owen had snogged – although the last time was just after Jack had left, they’d both been extremely drunk and it’d been horribly sloppy! Ianto wound his arms around Owen’s waist and pressed closer, both men giving it their all, delighted laughter lifting the roof when Jack’s voice demanded, “Oi, put my tea boy down!” in a remarkable impersonation of Owen.

 

They pulled apart, panting and Owen strolled back to his chair while Jack took the opportunity to tug his Welshman onto his lap. Owen reached for the bag and tipped the final tile out onto the table _Jack._

 

Rhys grinned at him, “Truth or Dare Jack?”  
 

Jack pondered...”Truth...”

 

“Ok, what’s the most erotic thing you’ve ever seen? Anywhere, any planet, any time...” he chuckled, “now how often do I get to say those words!”

 

“Easy, Ianto walking towards me, naked apart from my coat...” he paused and stroked a finger gently down his Welshman’s cheek, “...his gorgeous pale skin all soft and warm against the blue grey roughness of the heavy wool...the coat flapping open as he walks...” Ianto pressed a finger to his Captain’s lips, “...sshh, that’s quite enough detail...” he muttered, blushing, as the others giggled.

 

He slid elegantly off Jack’s lap and stood up, “...now I think it’s time I made the coffee...” he raised an eyebrow, waiting, rolling his eyes at the long pause before Jack caught on...

 

“Oh, right, I’ll help...” as Owen snickered loudly, whispering into Tosh’s ear, “give me ten minutes and then it’s my turn to tell _him_ to put the tea boy down!

 

The team moved back into the lounge and sank into easy chairs and the sofa as Ianto led Jack into the kitchen and closed the door, starting Tosh’s coffee maker before pulling him into his arms to kiss him senseless, passions rising as they arched their bodies together, tongues tangling excitedly as they mapped each other’s mouths...gentle moans lost in the heat of their kiss.

 

They broke apart, breath a series of short pants as they forced air back into their lungs, their foreheads resting together, arms entwined... “...interesting game tonight...Truth or Dare...” Jack’s voice was soft as he tipped his Welshman’s face up so he could gaze into his eyes, “...lots of Truths...” He brushed their lips together, “you want another one..?” he continued without waiting for a reply, “ _truth_ is I really did come back for you...you were the _one_ thing that kept me fighting...and I know that I _never_ want to be without you... _you are what makes this world worth fighting for_ and I will love you, with everything that I am, until the end of time...”

 

Ianto smiled, capturing the older man’s lips tenderly, as they lost themselves in the moment...the team and coffee forgotten if truth be told!

 

End

 

 

<http://image.shutterstock.com/display_pic_with_logo/265552/265552,1226331340,1/stock-photo-two-hearts-in-fire-as-symbol-of-passion-love-jealousy-20305801.jpg> Gwen’s rejected tattoo!

<http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_psu457ERvBw/TBg2farlnzI/AAAAAAAACgM/YdFnYXf-acw/s400/small%2Bbutterfly%2Btattoos%2B04.jpg> Gwen’s chosen tattoo

<http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/thumb/c/cd/Wales_rugby_league_logo.jpg/150px-Wales_rugby_league_logo.jpg> Rhys’ design Cymru replacing the dates

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
